PUBG
Sieciowa strzelanka z elementami survivalowymi, koncentrująca się na rozgrywkach typu Battle Royale (ostatni pozostały przy życiu zwycięża). Playerunknown's Battlegrounds jest dziełem studia stojącego za MMO TERA oraz twórcy moda Battle Royale do gier Arma II i Arma III. Playerunknown’s Battlegrounds to sieciowa gra typu Battle Royale opracowana przez koreańskie studio Bluehole na czele z Brendanem Greenem, szerzej znanym społeczności graczy pod pseudonimem PlayerUnknown. To właśnie on odpowiedzialny jest za mody typu Battle Royale do takich gier jak Arma II oraz Arma III; pracował także nad modem King of the Kill do gry H1Z1. Mechanika Pod względem typu rozgrywki Playerunknown’s Battlegrounds przypomina swoistą mieszaninę realizmu znanego z serii Arma oraz zręcznościowego stylu H1Z1. Jak przystało na produkcję z gatunku Battle Royale, w PUBG w każdym meczu duża grupa graczy zostaje wrzucona na zamkniętą mapę o sporych rozmiarach, a zadaniem każdego z nich jest przetrwać dłużej niż inni, eliminując napotkane osoby. Zabawa kończy się, gdy przy życiu pozostaje tylko jeden gracz. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem jest nieustannie zmniejszający się obszar gry – gracz musi znajdować się wewnątrz elektrycznej bariery ograniczającej pole bitwy; w przeciwnym razie w stosunkowo szybkim tempie traci punkty zdrowia. Sami decydujemy, w jakim obszarze mapy rozpoczniemy grę, wyskakując w opdowiednim momencie na spadochronie z samolotu, który transportuje nas na pole walki. Po wylądowaniu gracze mogą przełączać się pomiędzy widokiem pierwszo- oraz trzecioosobowym, po czym od razu ruszają eksplorować opuszczone budynki celem zdobycia uzbrojenia, pancerza oraz innych elementów wyposażenia zapewniających przewagę taktyczną nad przeciwnikami. Niektóre z pozyskanych przedmiotów, takie jak plecaki czy kamizelki kuloodporne, mają po trzy poziomy wytrzymałości zapewniające dodatkowe statystyki naszej postaci. Ponadto gracze mogą modyfikować znalezioną broń dzięki ulepszeniom, np. magazynkom o zwiększonej pojemności, tłumikom, kolbom, ładownicom, specjalistycznym celownikom itp. Każde ulepszenie zmienia parametry broni i wyraźnie wpływa na jakość rozgrywki. Kluczem do sukcesu jest zastosowanie odpowiedniej taktyki pozwalającej na wyeliminowanie jak największej liczby przeciwników i jak najdłuższe utrzymanie się przy życiu. Do dyspozycji otrzymujemy również pojazdy usprawniające poruszanie się po rozległych mapach – możemy zasiąść m.in. za kierownicą terenówki, pick-upa, starego vana, osobówki, motocykla, a nawet skutera wodnego - model pojazdu zależy od lokacji, na jakiej wylądujemy. Podczas przemierzania planszy gracz może korzystać z przejrzystej mapy i używać znaczników do planowania taktyki. W skutek wysiłku oraz nieuniknionych starć z przeciwnikami nasza postać traci energię i zdrowie, przedstawione na osobnych paskach znajdujących się na interfejsie. Celem odzyskania utraconej porcji zdrowia możemy sięgnąć po napoje energetyczne, środki przeciwbólowe, apteczki oraz inne przedmioty pierwszej pomocy. Za każdy rozegrany mecz gracze otrzymują punkty; dodatkowa premia przydzielana jest każdorazowo za zabójstwo, zadane obrażenia oraz miejsce w klasyfikacji. Zdobyte punkty możemy wydać na skrzynie z losowym wyposażeniem zmianiającym strój lub wygląd postaci (płeć, twarz, fryzura). Tryby gry Playerunknown’s Battlegrounds oferuje wyłącznie sieciowe rozgrywki w trybie multiplayer; w jednym meczu może jednocześnie uczestniczyć do 100 graczy. Możemy zdecydować, czy wziąć udział w meczach drużynowych (do wyboru tryby dla drużyn dwu- oraz czteroosobowych) czy w klasycznym FFA (każdy na każdego) oraz z wymuszonym widokiem FPP. W trybie drużynowym w przypadku utraty całego paska zdrowia postać nie ginie – zamiast tego zaczyna się czołgać i aktywowany jest dodatkowy pasek wskazujący czas pozostały do śmierci. W tym czasie ranny gracz musi znaleźć się jak najbliżej członka drużyny, który może go uzdrowić. Kategoria:Battle Royale Kategoria:Strzelanina Kategoria:Akcja